someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sacred Star
Day One Hello I'm Alex Shakespeare and I am recording myself for a reason. I have a pain in my neck or some where on my neck and My friends and family have been telling me I am acting very strange lately. I get headaches very often. I am recording myself to see what happens throughout the day. I have also set up a few cameras in my bed room for when I go to bed. I will find out what's wrong no matter what. ---- Night One It is currently 10:00 at night. I have turned on the cameras and now getting ready for bed. It is currently 3:00 am I was just woken up to a whisper of someone but I look around my room and see no one in sight. Before I lay down to sleep I here a loud BANG and see my lamp fall off my dresser. ---- Day Two I'm watching the footage that was captured last night and I'm shocked to notice half way through the footage the camera went to static everyone I set in my room. What was weird is they all cut to static at the same exact time. I'm a little uneasy by watching the footage that was captured but I try to feel okay but when I do I get a awful headache. As the time passes I go to my room to make sure my cameras are okay well... because of last night. They are all fine which blows my mind. If they're all in check why did they turn static? ---- Night Two I have decided to go to bed earlier so instead of 10:00 pm I have decided to sleep at 9:00 pm instead. I'm in bed and I here these whispers. I can't make out what they're saying but it sounds like *death is star* That makes no sense to me. I shout SHUT UP! but the voices still whisper to me. I eventually fell to sleep. ---- Day Three I wake and quickly watch the footage. I hear no voices or whispers. Maybe the voices are in my head I wonder. I think about it. But that would make no sense at all because I know what I heard last night and I know it wasn't in my head. Part of me thinks it could have been but I know the voices were not in my head for sure. ---- Night Three The cameras are ready to record and capture the footage for tomorrow. I fall asleep super quick. I wake up in the middle of the night. For some reason my neck burns like hell. I scream and eventually cry myself to sleep. ---- Day Four I watched the footage and I'm scared from watching it. Some dark figure stands next to my bed and starts to stab my arm. I felt nothing this morning but I look at my right arm and see several stab wounds. But oh boy the footage gets way better the figure saw the cameras and they once again all went to static. ---- Night Four I feel asleep super fast. this is the last thing I know because I am just a corpse lying on the ground. ---- Day Five The Police arrive at Alex's house. They find a mangled up corpse with several stab wounds all over the body. With further research they find the corpse is Alex. They look at the corpse trying to find out the cause of his death. But the only thing they saw was a burning star on his neck. It was dark red and blood was dripping from that star as well. The case was drooped because no evidence was really found. No finger prints. Nothing. The finger prints should've been on the places the corpse have been stabbed. But no finger prints were found. ---- The Star The Sacred Star is a print anywhere on the body. Eventually the star will be passed on to someone else after the first person has died. The star is supposed to cause voices in they're heads awful headaches dizziness and brain problems. The star will burn where ever it is on the body. It will also hurt very much. The star will lead to death and then it shall pass on to another person. And it could also be any person. The star will be passed on to someone randomly so it does not matter who you are. The star will eventually pass on to you. ---- Category:Journal Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story